cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ewan McGregor
Ewan McGregor (1971 - ) Deaths in films *''The Pillow Book'' (1996) [Jerome]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of pills in his apartment; his body is later discovered by Vivian Wu, who writes "The Book of the Lover" in Japanese calligraphy on his body. His body is shown again later on after Yoshi Oida's employees acquire his body and skin him so that Yoshi can have the "book." (Nudity alert: Full frontal) *''The Island (2005)'' [Lincoln Six Echo / Tom Lincoln]: Playing a dual role as the clone "Lincoln Six Echo" and the original "Tom Lincoln," "Tom" is shot in the chest by Djimon Hounsou, after the clone puts his ID bracelet on "Tom" so the original would be mistaken for the clone. His body is shown in the morgue later on when the doctors discover the switch. (The clone survives the movie.) *''Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (Stormbreaker)'' (2006) [Ian Rider]: Shot repeatedly (off-camera) by Damian Lewis while Damian is hanging upside-down from a helicopter alongside Ewan's car; we only see Damian firing. *''Miss Potter'' (2006) [Norman Warne]: Dies (off-screen) of pneumonia; we learn of his death afterwards when Emily Watson informs Renee Zellweger. *''Cassandra's Dream'' (2007) [Ian]: Hit on the head after accidentally being knocked against the wall during a struggle with his brother (Colin Farrell) on their boat. *''Angels and Demons (2009)'' [Camerlengo Patrick McKenna]: Commits suicide by setting himself on fire after his part in the conspiracy is exposed (with the vatican making it look like he died of his internal injuries suffered during his parachute landing). *''The Ghost Writer'' (2010) [The Ghost]: Hit by a car (off camera) as he exits the party for Pierce Brosnan's book; the last shot of the film has Ewan walking off camera, the car accelerating and then shows pages of the manuscript he was carrying flying in the wind. (Whether or not the car was sent by Tom Wilkinson after McGregor revealed to Olivia Williams that he knew her secret is never revealed). *''Haywire (2011)'' [Kenneth]: Drowns (off screen) after Gina Carano leaves him trapped within rocks (after he gets his foot jammed between two of them following a struggle) on the beach just as the tide is coming in; the scene ends as the tide starts to come in. *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) [Elmont]: Dies (off screen) in the time between the period and modern day scenes. TV Deaths *''ER: The Long Way Around (1997)'' [Duncan Stewart]: Shot to death by police at the end of a hostage situation in a convenience store. Notable Connections *Nephew of Denis Lawson Gallery Ewanmcgregor.jpg|Ewan McGregor in The Pillow Book McKenna's death.png|Ewan McGregor's death in Angels & Demons Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Nudity Category:1971 Births Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by illness